Many conventional wireless networks communicate using microwave frequencies generally ranging between two and ten gigahertz (GHz). These systems generally employ either omnidirectional or low-directivity antennas primarily because of the comparatively long wavelengths of the frequencies used. The low directivity of these antennas limit the throughput of such systems, making applications such as real-time video streaming and high-definition television (HDTV) difficult to implement. The millimeter-wave band has the available spectrum and is capable of providing significantly higher-level throughputs; however, due to higher attenuation levels of millimeter-waves, more directional antennas and beamforming techniques are employed.
One issue with millimeter-wave networks is collisions that occur between communication stations attempting to join the network and perform association beamforming training (A-BFT). Conventionally, when a collision occurs, a station implements a random exponential backoff technique before reattempting the process. This process significantly increases association time when a collision occurs.